


Purpose

by loneReyloTrashCan



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Reylo Week, Shower Sex, Smut, Virgin Rey, virgin kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loneReyloTrashCan/pseuds/loneReyloTrashCan
Summary: This story takes place immediately after the assassination of Snoke and the ensuing struggle between Rey and Kylo, which ends in the lightsaber being split in half and exploding, knocking Kylo Ren unconscious. In this version, instead of leaving, Rey decided to escape with Kylo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending to the Throne Room scene. The next chapter gets real smutty real fast, be warned.

Chapter 1: Escape  
“Ben! Ben, wake up, please!”  
His vision is blurred and hazy, shadows and light dancing behind his eyelids as he struggles to keep them open. He groans unintelligibly, unable to return to the conscious world. Rey is out of options, if they were going to make it out of here, she would have to drag him to a ship. It would only be a matter of time before Storm troopers flooded the throne room and took her prisoner, and possibly Kylo with her. 

Looking around nervously, Rey spots Kylo’s lightsaber on the ground a few feet from his unconscious body. She stretches her hand toward it, and it leaps quickly into her grasp. After tucking the hilt into her waistband, she wiggles her hands underneath his armpits and pulls as hard as she can. He is a very tall and muscular man, so dragging him won’t be easy. Rey closes her eyes and focuses on the dim, glowing light coming from Kylo’s essence. His power is not as easy to tap into as it once was on the snowy hillside of Starkiller base, where she first defeated him. His rage had been a potent conduit to tap into, but now she had very little to work with. 

She began to pull him toward the doors, and he was moving with ease, something that Rey was thankful for. The doors slid open with a sharp hiss and Rey peered carefully around the corner. She sensed something, danger. Whatever it was it was close. Her lightsaber had been destroyed in the aftermath of Snoke’s death. During their brief struggle, neither of them could gain the upper hand in pulling the saber to their hands. Under the immense pressure, the hilt shattered in two, knocking Kylo off his feet. She had woken prior to Kylo and retrieved the shattered remains, still hopeful it could be repaired. She briefly considered leaving him behind, but something ate away at her, something she couldn’t quite place. He wasn’t just Kylo Ren to her anymore. Not after all they’d been through, not after what she’d seen in his eyes, in his future. 

Suddenly, blaster fire erupted from the corridor to her right. Rey screamed and recoiled, falling over Kylo’s body in the process. Blaster fire continued to echo through the corridor and Rey knew there were too many of them. She had to wake Ben up.

Focusing her strength into him, she closes her eyes. Placing a hand on his chest, she screams within herself, not aloud. 

Ben! BEN! PLEASE WAKE UP!

Tears began streaming down her face as she strained to reach him. She could hear footsteps getting closer. In her heart, she thought this would be the end. She opened her eyes and pressed her lips to Kylo’s firmly and passionately. She savored the taste of him, even as the threat drew closer. She reached for Kylo’s saber and ignited it, taking a defensive stance behind the door. Suddenly, Kylo stirred. His incoherent groans startled Rey, and she turned quickly to him. She deactivates the saber and kneels to meet his fluttering eyes.   
“Ben, they’re coming. I need your help! We won’t make it out of here unless you snap out of it!” Rey said this with urgency in her voice. 

Kylo struggled to his feet just as a First Order officer rounded the corner. 

“Ren! The prisoner! She’s killed Snoke! She must-“ 

Before the trooper can finish, he is being lifted several feet off the ground. His shouts dissolve into a tortured choke as he drifts further from them. Rey watches in amazement as Kylo’s raised right hand trembles in front of her, his strength choking the life out of this poor man. She wants to feel sorry for him, but knows he would just kill her if given the opportunity, or perhaps something worse. Kylo’s gaze rests heavily on the Officer as the life leaves him. Rey’s eyes notice his heaving chest, and his powerful stance, and a chill runs up her spine. She averts her eyes momentarily, and when her gaze returns to Kylo and the suspended officer, he is suddenly tossed aside, his lifeless body crumpling into the ground. 

Now Rey is on the ground trembling, and Kylo extends his hand. 

“Get up. There’s more of them. I need you to cut them down.” 

She nods hesitantly, and Kylo pulls her to her feet. 

They rounded the corner into the corridor and made their way toward the hangar bay. Just as they reach the adjacent hallway, more blaster fire bursts toward them. Kylo instinctively uses an arm to push Rey back and they reconvene behind cover. 

“I can handle them!” She protests, shaking his arm off of her. “Just let me go!”

Kylo releases his grip on her and gazes into her eyes. “I will not let anything happen to you, Rey.” He says, a smooth and dangerous mix of rapture and possession riding his voice. His hand moves slowly to her cheek and she does nothing to stop it. This demonstration of affection would normally illicit a sour response from Rey. For a split second she tries to pull away, afraid not of him, but of her feelings for him. He caresses her face, gently twirling her hair in his fingers. His hand moves behind her head and he firmly grips her, startling her at first. She lets out a small gasp and momentarily does all she can to avoid his stare. She gives in soon enough and they share an infinite moment together, their thoughts leaping back and forth to each other in a frenzy. 

“We are going to do this carefully, my way. Understand?” Rey was unsure if Kylo intentionally chose to speak these words aloud, but she was so lost in their connection that she’d forgotten how to speak. 

Rey doesn’t nod, but instead sends her feelings into him, telling him she understands. They exchange one more moment of this force connection, and he removes his right hand, which had made its way to the nape of her neck without either of them noticing. His left hand rested on the small of her back, gently keeping her in place. He removes it quickly, adjusting to the reality outside of their shared thoughts. Rey’s eyes flutter momentarily, then she too regains her focus. 

Rey, still clutching Kylo’s saber, brings it up to a defensive stance and reignites it. She nods, “Go.”

Kylo turns to the open hallway and raises his right hand briefly yet aggressively. 

“Now!” He screams, and Rey runs around the corner, the saber in hand. Kylo communicates to her that there’s four of them around the corner, letting her see through his eyes. She sees them now, the rough outlines of their bodies seeming to glow before her. Her run breaks into a sprint, and without realizing it, she begins to yell, a warrior’s cry, as she moves to strike the first trooper. Kylo has immobilized all of them, so she moves between them quickly. Slashing her way through the hall in a matter of seconds, the troopers collapse to the ground, some missing arms and other limbs. Heat rises from their wounds and Rey stands at the end of the hallway, panting, exhilarated. Kylo approaches her slowly from behind. 

He moves to her, drawn to her power and mercilessness. Embracing her from behind, he gently takes the saber from her hand, deactivates it and tucks it into his belt. Rey’s heart begins to race, but this time it isn’t fear. A powerful sense of anticipation blooms within her as she allows him to feel her. Kylo pulls her body closer to his, moves his hands to her hips, and places a kiss on her neck. Her body quakes in his presence, the kiss awakening a new desire for him that she’s never experienced before. 

Rey spins around and jumps into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. His instincts take over and he holds her up with one hand resting on her lower back and the other cupping her bottom. One of her hands makes its way into his long, dark mane of hair and grabs tight. He in turn lets out a grunt of surprise and mild pain, but smiles darkly down to her. Their eyes lock, and for a second that seemed to last an eternity, they see into one another. Rey presses her lips to his, and he reciprocates her fervor, gripping her body tightly against his and reveling in it. Their bodies tangled with each other, hands moving to touch every inch of skin they could find, neither of them wants this moment to end.   
The feeling returns once more. It’s as if both of their thoughts are in two shimmering pools, both being poured into each other infinitely. Their desires are displayed clearly before one another, their secrets, their insecurities, all shining together. Overwhelmed by this sensation, Rey digs her nails into Kylo’s back and drags them down. He breaks their kiss and utters a cry of surprise before quickly pressing his lips back to hers. His grip tightens on her body and she can feel pure ecstasy waiting for them both, somewhere close.   
Kylo breaks their embrace and gently lowers her to her feet. Rey’s face is flush and her hands tremble as she fixes her hair. Kylo’s dark smile shows brightly again, and Rey’s face turns an even deeper red. They’re both still reeling from the experience, unsure of how to proceed. 

“We, uhm….need to find a ship.” She stammers. “I don’t know my way around this place, but you do.” She looks back up to him.   
“Come, we’ll take a troop transport. They’re equipped with living quarters and enough supplies aboard to feed a whole legion of Storm Troopers. And it will be less conspicuous than taking my shuttle.” He extends his hand to Rey once more, and she takes it. 

He pulls her through a series of corridors until they reach the hangar. Sirens are sounding all across the ship as news of Snoke’s death spreads in the ranks. Troopers move in groups of five or more, shuffling through hallways with malicious intent. Rey and Kylo manage to sneak aboard a troop transport. 

“I assume you know how to fly this thing.” Kylo says, a hint of praise in his voice. He seals the door behind them and walks briskly through the interior of the ship, dragging Rey along by the hand. She lets go and says, hotly “Actually, yes. Jakku had several of these vessels in its junkyard.” 

“Good, I’ll man the guns. You’ll get us out of here.” He slides behind the copilot seat and gestures for Rey to enter the pilot’s chair. Rey hurries to the seat and begins the ignition sequence, clicking and flipping switches faster than Kylo can keep up with. The ship roars to life, and begins to rise from the hangar floor. 

“They’ve seen us, they’re trying to anchor us to the hangar.” Rey says nervously. 

Blaster fire ricochets off the windows and side panels of the ship, leaving black streaks across their field of vision. 

“There.” Kylo points to the control room tucked in the west side of the hangar, and Rey rotates the ship to meet it. He takes ahold of the defensive controls and presses both thumbs down, sending two ion torpedoes into the control room. A fiery plume emerges in front of them, and the shields generated by the computer systems in the control room drop. The vacuum of space begins to pull everything in the hangar toward it’s opening, and a failsafe set of doors begins to close swiftly. Storm Troopers, vehicles, and chunks of broken metal are flying haphazardly around the hangar toward the gaping hole in the hull. 

“Punch it Rey!” Kylo yells, and she does just that. 

Amidst the chaos, Rey focuses once more, and engages the hyperdrive. The scene around them stretches out and dissolves into a stream of endless light and stars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is saddened to have to leave her friends behind, Kylo is frustrated that she isn't happy. Insert smut here

The troop transport slowly came out of lightspeed, and the stars came into view around them. The high-pitched whir of the engines gave way to a low hum, and the ship lurched forward before coming to a coasting speed. Leaning on the control panel, Rey exhaled deeply and let her face come to rest in her hands. Kylo shifted his gaze to her and let his eyes trace the outline of her back. Slowly, her body began to heave, and she let out several low sobs. 

“What is it?” Kylo asks, slight irritation in his voice. “We’ve done it. Snoke is dead. I chose you.”

Rey’s sobs continue, more forcefully. It’s as if the dam has broken, and she is standing at the bottom of the valley, being swept away by the water. Her thoughts turn the events of the past day, all the death and carnage they had caused during their escape. She then thinks of Leia, Finn, and Poe, and the world she was leaving behind. They deserved to know what happened, and she wanted them to understand why she had to do this. The force had brought her and Kylo together for a reason. She knew her destiny had to be with him. She feared that her friends in the resistance wouldn’t understand. 

“I’ve left it all behind. The others….” She looks to Kylo, whose gaze has shifted to his feet. He is brooding, getting lost inside himself. Rey senses a sudden shift in Kylo’s mind. Rage begins to engulf him, she can feel it creeping into him. 

“Ben?” 

He suddenly rises to his feet, both of his fists clenched and trembling. 

“I did this to you.” He says through gritted teeth. “I’ve hurt you, haven’t I?”

“That’s not what I said, Ben-“

Before Rey can finish, Kylo drives his bare fist into the control console, breaking clear through it. Rey flinches and watches as he withdraws his hand from the twisted metal before them. Blood runs down his palms from several gashes in his knuckles and drips to the floor. Fresh tears well up in Rey’s eyes as she watches it run down his fingers. 

“I chose this path, I chose to be with you.” Rey says softly, a slight tremble in her voice. 

“I just…I already left so much behind on Jakku. And now…” She trails off, hoping that Ben will have something to say. 

The only sounds are the hum of the ship and Kylo’s heavy breathing. He raises his hand to his face and twists his fingers methodically, watching the blood smear between them. His arms drop to his side and he heads for the corridor to the living quarters, walking briskly. Rey stands up and begins to call to him, but he spins around and locks eyes with her. She can see the anger in him, it dances in his eyes like white hot flames. The corners of his mouth quiver with rage, but he stifles it in spite of himself. 

“You aren’t the only one who left everything behind.” He says, and walks through the threshold, the door hissing shut behind him.  
\--------  
The troop transport has several levels to accommodate several hundred Storm troopers. On the top most level is the commanding officer’s quarters, which are empty like the rest of the ship. Kylo ascends the stairs and makes his way to the top. Once he reaches the room he scans it, looking for the bathroom. The commanding officer’s cabin is of considerable size, complete with a large bed and two adjoining rooms, one communications office and a bathroom. He walks past the bed and into the bathroom, detaching his cape and slowly stripping away his robes. He cringes as the sleeve of his shirt brushes past his wounded hand. 

How can she still care for those resistance fighters? How could she be this unhappy now, of all times? They had defeated Snoke, and it seemed that things weren’t going as planned for either of them. Their paths didn’t seem to align, even when the whole universe, the force, was trying to connect them. Perhaps he was wrong. Perhaps Rey is too attached to let go. 

Suddenly he feels a familiar intrusion in his mind. A sense of peace and oneness douses his fears entirely. But he is stubborn, like his father before him, and he tries to resist. 

Stop it. Get out of my head. 

Ben, please. Where are you?

He attempts to push her out, but he lets the images of the past few minutes slip into his mind’s eye. The corridor, the hallways, the staircase leading to the commanding officer’s cabins, all flash before him. He feels her getting closer. The closer she gets to him, the more he wants her to be there. Despite it all, despite everything, he doesn’t try to leave when he hears her footsteps in the bathroom behind him. 

They both stand still for a moment, unsure of the next move. Then he turns to her and she is relieved. Rey’s eyes are puffy and red from crying, and her hair is a mess. It seems she has been running her hands through it compulsively, but somehow her top hair bun survived. These few minutes apart after their quarrel have proven to weigh on her. She craves his touch, she wants to curl up in his arms and sleep forever. Kylo is filled with hope, for the first time that he can remember. He wasn’t wrong about her after all. 

They move to embrace each other, Kylo bringing her into his arms, her face resting on his bare chest. Warmth and desire begin to flood Rey’s heart, and she is unable to control herself any longer. She pushes away from him, and he is surprised at first, ready to be angry again. Before this happens, Rey begins to undo her robes. Kylo relaxes and lets the anticipation grow within him. Rey’s sleeves fall to the ground, and next her chest piece, followed by her pants. All that’s left is her underwear, but she doesn’t remove them. She looks to Kylo, her eyes gleaming. He knows what’s coming and doesn’t know if he’s ready for it. 

Rey raises a hand to his cheek and kisses him hard. Their eyes close and they lose themselves in each other again. Their mouths move effortlessly against each other, tongues rolling over one another’s greedily. Kylo feels himself harden against his pants, and Rey senses it. She hesitantly moves her free hand to meet his erection, gripping it through his pants. She is unsure of what to do next, and doubt creeps into her thoughts. She is a virgin, and surely Ben wasn’t. He couldn’t be, could he?

Unaware that she’s sharing these thoughts with him, Kylo delicately breaks away from her lips and moves his to her ear, biting it gently. Rey’s legs tremble below her as she lets out a groan of pleasure, the first she’s ever gotten from a man. She feels Kylo smile at her sounds, savoring her euphoria. He leans in closer and she breaks out in gooseflesh. He wants to say something but hesitates, opting instead to share this with her mentally. 

I am. 

She abandons all her worry and tightens her grip on his member. Even through his pants she can feel it throbbing for her. The thought of this only arouses her further and she feels a tingle between her legs. She feels him speak in her mind once more. 

I’ll show you what to do.

He grips her wrist that is cradling his erection and moves it up and down slowly, leaning back to look at her face as he does. He then reaches between her legs and presses his free hand against her womanhood, which is warm and moist through her underwear. She gasps and braces against him, silently urging him further. His fingers make their way under the fabric and he strokes her vulva, taking her by surprise. He moves his hand rhythmically around her opening, sending her into spasms of ecstasy. He finds her clitoris and moves his finger around it in small circles. 

Rey stifles a loud shriek by burying her face in Kylo’s shoulder. She tells him what she wants him to do. 

Faster. Harder. Please.

He does as she requested and moves his fingers around her clitoris once more, this time faster and more firmly. She clutches his body, one hand still on his groin and moving up and down, and picks up her speed to match his. They both breathe heavily into each other and Kylo can feel that Rey is close.

“Yes! Oh god yes, Ben….Faster!” This time she says it aloud.

Kylo increases his speed and Rey is sent over the edge. She moans so loudly that it surprises both of them. He shakes it off quickly and continues stroking her. Her body begins to shake, and just as it reaches its peak, he pushes three of his fingers into her. Rey comes hard, grinding against his hand and saying his name again and again. She has never experienced anything like this before. Sure, she had masturbated before, and it had felt good, but something about being in his grasp, experiencing his pleasure simultaneously, was far more gratifying. 

“Ben….” She stammered. “Take me.”

He slowly removes his fingers and she wriggles his pants off, his member springing free from them. Rey reaches down to grasp it, taking it in her hand. Perhaps it was because he had been wearing pants, but it seemed to feel much bigger this time. Her hand only covered half of it as she stroked it intently. She let her gaze slip down to it, and she was taken aback. It was very large, intimidating to her as she’d never seen a penis before. Were they all this big? They couldn’t be. Perhaps he was just….

“Well endowed?” He finished her thought aloud, and she blushed up to him, still moving her hand on his manhood. His sinister smile returned, and this time he told her what he wanted. He took her into his arms, Rey instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist. With one of his hands planted firmly on her backside, he pushes the shower door open and carries her inside. 

The shower is a large square made entirely of glass, with roughly 30 nozzles jutting out from the ceiling above. The nozzles detect their weight on the floor and hot water begins to fall on them both. It follows them as Kylo presses Rey against the glass. He is still holding her up as he violently rips her underwear off. First her chest covering, then the lower half. They fall in tatters to the floor and Rey is fully exposed to him. He reaches one hand down and guides himself to her opening, gently pressing it against her untouched regions. 

“Please, Ben. Do it. Take me.” She whispers. 

He obliges her and begins slowly pressing into her. Her eyes widen as she feels him go deeper and deeper. A sudden pain flares within her but she doesn’t move to stop him, she presses onto him desperately. Their lips lock and she moans into him, begging him to keep going. It seems to take an eternity for him to enter her fully. More and more of him slides into her with each passing second. Finally, he’s fully inside her, and he begins thrusting slowly. 

Each time he thrusts, her backside slides up against the shower wall. A small sound echoes in the shower as her body moves against the glass. The pain within her grows, but each time it seems to be too much, the feeling is replaced by pure ecstasy. Kylo leans in and bites her shoulder and she yells, her body divided in pain and pleasure. She began to adjust to his length moving in and out of her, and she pressed harder against him, making him go deeper. They both share a moan and he gains speed, clutching her hips firmly. Rey digs the nails of both her hands into his bare back and he barely notices. All he cares about is the incredible sensation of being inside her. 

Warm water rushes down both their bodies as they continue to thrust and move. Suddenly Rey feels herself approaching climax once more. Kylo senses it and moves his mouth to her chest, taking her nipple into his mouth. Rey shrieks with surprise and pushes his head harder onto her breast. He moves his tongue around her nipple and bites it gently as he continues to ravage her. She screams his name and reaches her climax, her whole body shaking violently. Kylo reaches his just after, driving it home with a powerful set of final thrusts, grunting loudly with each one. 

Together they slide onto the floor in the shower, Kylo ending up on top of Rey as they both pant together. As the pleasure begins to slowly dissipate, Rey notices Kylo is laying on her now, his head resting gently on her breasts. She strokes his hair as they lay silently in the fading aura of each other. She can feel his seed inside of her, hot and wet, some of it running down between her legs as they laid still. His member is still rigid and pressed against her leg, but she can feel it slowly shrinking. Their mutual heavy breathing dissolves calmly, their breaths now in sync. The only sound is the water rushing past them and into the drain. 

Kylo moves to sit up against the wall of the shower, and pulls Rey into his arms. Together they sit, his muscular body wrapped around her delicate feminine form, her back pressed against his chest. He places several gentle kisses on her neck and she closes her eyes, pushing herself further into his arms. 

“Ben…” she says, almost inquisitively.

He stops kissing her and gazes down into her eyes, both gleaming with satisfaction. He sees something else in them as well, something familiar, something he hasn’t seen in so long that the word to describe it won’t come to him. Before he can respond, she speaks again. 

“I love you.” 

She says it aloud and he moves back to her neck, peppering it with kisses and tightening his hold on her. That was the word he was searching for. Love. Something absent from his life for years. Something he’d never get from anyone or anything connected to the First Order. He stops kissing her again, the sting of tears creeping into his eyes. He lets a few of them out, thinking Rey won’t notice, but their connection is stronger than ever, and she wiggles around to embrace him. Kylo comes to the realization that he does love her, he feels safe and at peace with her. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything-“

“I love you too.” 

He interrupts her and they both lay there in the shower, the water still hot and dripping over them. They both realized they had been searching for something in this conflict. What they both sought was purpose. Kylo had tried finding it in being Luke’s Padawan, and then again in Snoke and the first order. It was never enough. Rey waited for years in hopes that someday her parents would return, and to no avail. She thought she had found herself in the fight with the Resistance, but she had been wrong. This is where she wanted to be.


End file.
